Classical Hopes
by Vidya
Summary: A boy, sick of his mother's antics, leaves to search for his father. Who gives him a lift to the faroff planet where his father is rumored to be? None other than the crew of the Bebop!
1. Default Chapter

'Free of troubles! Free of pain! Free from all feelings of oppression! This can be achieved, only through P.A.B.E. New session starts soon. Join today!' "More P.A.B.E.? I'm so sick of that group!" A scrawny boy with thick glasses exclaimed. More and more pop-up ads were for that damned group now days. So many people signed up for it, and they all went to the asteroid colony where it reigned supreme. They usually were never heard from again, but news reports read that everyone there was so happy and carefree. That only inspired others to join People Against Bad Emotions. 'Probably all off smoking crack those freaks. Radicals, they are such big morons.' The boy thought. Everyone wants to feel that way secretly though, even he thought about joining P.A.B.E., but it wasn't too likely. "Percy! Get down here! Your supper's ready!" "Coming mom!" He'd have to finish reading up on P.A.B.E. later. Homework can wait, an empty stomach is more important. Percy ran down the stairs of the cozy little home he and his mother shared on Ganymede. It wasn't much, but it was home.  
"Here's your food. Eat it and put the dishes away. I have to work late again tonite." She lit up a cigarette and blew the smoke into his face. He coughed. "Why do you have to smoke?" "Look, if you're being so health conscious, and can't accept my habits, you can go on and live on your own. I don't need anyone telling me what to do! Now eat your damn food." She started smoking again.  
"Why do you have to dress like that? It's sort of embarrassing for me. The kids at school." His mother was wearing an ultra mini in a tight top. She had fishnet stockings and wore knee high boots. "Percy, I told you before."  
"Yeah, I know, for work, right?" "Look! I already told you if you can't live here with me then you can live on your own okay?!"  
Why was she doing this? He was only 15, not 25! He wasn't even a legal adult yet and she was threatening to kick him out onto the streets. "Percy, if your father hadn't left us all those years ago with all those bills for us to pay, we wouldn't even have to be here! We'd."  
God! She did this every day! She'd complain about him, then about life, then about his father! Why did she do this? Why couldn't she be normal? Why did she make evil comments about his father? From what he could remember about his father before he left them, was that he was kind, and loving, but he supposedly left for P.A.B.E. Maybe that was why his mom was so against that organization. "Your father." She's still talking? He learned to tune it out after nine years. It was still like torture to have to listen to it everyday though. Well, not every day, sometimes his mother sometimes didn't even come home for weeks at a time! But that's okay, he could take care of himself. 'I'll find my father someday, and then I'll set things right.' Percy thought.  
"Okay, okay mom, I understand. I'm just going to eat okay?" He left to go back to his room. "Yeah! You go run! Just like your father!" Those word she said hurt, but he could deal.  
"Screw you." He said, under his breath and he went to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.  
Finally, he was alone. He quickly got rid of the glob that was supposed to be his supper and went onto Instant Messaging. "Hey," he said aloud, "Radical Edward's on!" He typed 'Hello Ed!' There was a moment, but Edward responded, 'Hello Awesome Possum!' 'What's new Ed?'  
'Edward is on a ship, Edward is now a Cowgirl!' 'Cowgirl? Where are you?'  
'On a ship AP! In space! Zoom!' 'Wow, when I last talked to you, you were on Earth.'  
'Yes, Edward moves quickly.' 'That's cool.'  
'Of course silly! We are going to Ganymede tomorrow. We search for the bounty!' 'A bounty? Here? Well I guess I can believe that. Are you going to come see me?'  
'We're going to do more than that AP! We're going to take you with us!' That thought struck him as fantastic! 'That's great Ed! When are you going to pick me up?'  
'I don't know. Faye-Faye is going to be at the Rainbow pub tonite, you meet her there and say Edward sent you! Then we can meet!' 'Okay! I'll see you tomorrow Ed!'  
'Fun fun! Byeee!' 'Bye!' Woah, what did he just do? He just said that he would meet a total stranger in a pub that he wasn't even allowed to be in. He was giving up his life and just becoming a cowboy. cool! It was so much better than his life now. He started to pack his bag. Toothbrush, toothpaste, computer, socks, undies. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
The air in the Rainbow Pub was smoky, and smelled of alcohol. There were men with horrible scars on their face. There was a large, muscular man with a tattoo of a pig on his arm that was staring at Percy. This made Percy feel uncomfortable. This was no place to be for him, especially at this time of nite. He started to look for the woman named Faye Valentine. Edward had described her to Percy earlier, but Percy couldn't quite remember what Ed said she looked like. "Gosh darn it!" Thought Percy, "I knew I should have written it down. I suppose I can wait. Ed said that Faye would make a big scene...?!!" He turned around and saw the man with the pig tattoo on the ground with a gun to his head. The person who threw him down, surprisingly, was a woman! He stared at her with awe, then with curiosity. "Why would anyone that pretty where something as sleazy as that yellow. bikini?" As he looked at the woman more, the descriptions that Ed gave him became clear again. This woman in the yellow outfit with suspenders was Faye. Shyly, Percy went up to her. "Um. excuse me, Faye?"  
  
She turned around. She was cute, her red lips, her big beautiful eyes, her long, long legs. "Yeah, what is it kid? Can't you see I'm busy?" Oh! What a wonderful day! She acknowledges his presence! "Ah, Faye.um, Ed said that I could come with you guys. Can I go with you back the, uh, Bebop?"  
"What? Ed said what?!" A Scowl came onto her face. "Look, I'm sorry kid, but we don't take stragglers. Why don't you go back home?" "No! You can't send me home! You don't know what it's like! I'll do anything if you'll just let me come with you!"  
"Well," She was tying up the Pig Tattooed man just as two new guys stepped into the Rainbow. "Hey! Why don't you ask Jet? He's the Baldy." "Hey! Show some respect Faye! We could just take you out ya know."  
"No, you won't ever. You need my feminine presence." "What feminine presence. You're about as Feminine as this guy here." Said the Spiky haired guy.  
"Wait!" Shouted Percy, "Before you keep on fighting, can you let me on your ship? Ed said I could come with you guys! Please! I'll do my share to the ship work! Just get me out of here!" "Nope, I'm sorry kid. We just can't." Said Jet, picking up the pig tattooed man. "We just can't take anymore people." The trio left him, in the smoky pub. It was all right though. Percy wouldn't have them leave him alone for long. 


End file.
